


Até Você

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy, SeHo - Freeform, hunho - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [SEHO] [FLUFFY]Viajar para a Índia era um sonho sendo realizado. No entanto, surpresas surgirão para fazer Junmyeon seguir caminhos até o amor.





	Até Você

 

O casamento dos dois estava complicado. O trabalho deixava tudo mais difícil. Não saiam mais, não conseguiam mais conversar como antes e o sexo não parecia ser algo bom, ou divertido. Na verdade já há muito tempo que os dois não se procuravam, e mesmo com todos esses problemas, eles ainda insistiam em ficar juntos. Talvez ainda houvesse amor, talvez fosse costume; eles não sabiam, mas precisavam descobrir.

Junmyeon não aguentava mais e então chamou Sehun para uma conversa. Pediu que dessa vez eles tentassem se descobrir novamente. Se vissem que as coisas não mudariam, cada um ia viver sua vida do jeito que bem quisesse, mas, se tudo desse certo; dessa vez eles teriam que fazer as coisas de um modo diferente.

Sehun topou, do seu jeito, todo sério. Então eles marcaram uma viagem para um país que queriam conhecer e que sabiam que poderia lhes proporcionar momentos agradáveis.

Eles viajariam para a Índia.

♠

Depois de quinze dias se preparando, pegaram o primeiro voo cedinho e se aconchegaram em seus acentos. A distância de Seul para Nova Delhi é de mais de cinco mil quilômetros e eles teriam mais ou menos umas dez horas de viagem pela frente. Acabaram pegando no sono e esquecendo que existiam até finalmente embarcarem na Índia.

— Acorda Sehun, chegamos. — disse Junmyeon, o sacudindo. Sehun bocejou e se espreguiçou.

— Já chegamos?

— Sim, vamos.

Os dois se dirigiram para o desembarque, e depois pegaram um táxi para o hotel que ficariam hospedados.

Fizeram o check-in no saguão e seguiram para o quarto. Junmyeon tinha escolhido o quarto 12; era o seu número preferido. Os dois se acomodaram no quarto e acharam tudo muito lindo. Os móveis tinham um ar antigo e bem artesanais e eles sentiram como se estivessem em um quarto de um marajá, com muitas cortinas por todos os lugares e uma cama enorme, com adornos nos dois lados e um véu amarelo, como o ouro.

— Eu amei esse quarto, — disse Sehun, se jogando na cama e sorrindo. — poderia morar aqui.

Junmyeon sorriu e suspirou. Já sentia que o ar entre os dois estava mudando, e tinha esperança de que aquela viagem trouxesse de volta todo o amor que aparentemente tinha se esvaído do relacionamento deles. Deitou ao lado do marido e o fitou a sorrir. Junmyeon o amava, sentia que ainda o amava, e sabia que Sehun também o amava. Só sentia que os dois não sabiam mais como demonstrar isso.

— Precisamos decidir o que vamos visitar primeiro amanhã.

— Você que sabe Suho, eu farei o que você decidir.

Junmyeon se inclinou na cama, indignado. — Eu não posso decidir tudo sozinho Sehun.— os dois mal tinham chegado no páis e as brigas já começavam. — Tá vendo porque a gente nunca consegue um acordo? Você nunca diz nada, nunca tenta argumentar ou negar algo que eu falo.

— Já disse que não vou falar nada, você decide. — Sehun se enrolou entre os lençóis macios e continuou calado, ouvindo o sermão sem fim de Junmyeon.

Os dois dormiram naquela noite sem se falar direito e Junmyeon ficou bem irritado por ver que Sehun não parecia se importar com aquela viagem, e nem com o casamento dos dois. Adormeceu se sentindo triste.

♠

Levantou e esticou o corpo na cama, era um dia lindo e se sentia disposto para o encarar com muita caminhada e assim, desbravar os segredos da Índia. Abriu os olhos e tomou um susto. Sehun não estava na cama. Correu até o banheiro e nada, andou por todos os lugares do quarto e abriu portas, o guarda-roupas e nada também. Andou pelo corredor e desceu até a recepção, mas ninguém sabia onde seu marido tinha se metido.

Sehun havia sumido.

O pânico tomou conta de Junmyeon por um momento. Bebeu água e resolveu tomar um banho quente antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Se trocou e sentou na cama do casal e ao esticar a mão, sentiu um volume. Era um envelope médio, de cor branca. Abriu e encontrou vários cartões coloridos dentro. Estranhou, já que não lembrava de ter posto nenhum envelope daqueles na mala de viagem, mas pegou um que tinha o número 0 para ver o que estava escrito.

Ao retirar e ver o que era, se assustou, pois era a letra de seu marido.

 

_“Jun, sei que você reclama que eu nunca escolho nada, que pareço não me importar mais com o nosso relacionamento. Então depois de saber que viríamos pra Índia, decidi fazer um joguinho com você. Um jogo com caminhos que levam até o amor, para, quem sabe, a gente conseguir tirar as coisas do tédio e fazer valer a pena, para que você veja que eu ainda me importo com a gente._

_PS: Siga todas as instruções._

_Sehun.”_

 

Junmyeon arregalou os olhos e uma lágrima ousou descer. Estava feliz por saber que Sehun tentava algo diferente e esperava que no fim as coisas dessem certo. Pegou o outro envelope e verificou as instruções. Agora ele estava em um jogo e queria seguir todos os passos corretamente. Pegou o cartão de número 1 e leu as instruções.

 

_“Vá para a Old Delhi, pegue um Tuk Tuk (uma bicicleta de passeio) e explore o local, compre algum lanche e se divirta no passeio._

_Ah! Vá de sapatos e pense bastante em mim. :D ”_

 

Junmyeon riu. Estava ansioso para o passeio. Antes tomou um café da manhã reforçado no hotel e se mandou para Old Delhi.

Se assustou um pouco, o local era bem bagunçado e barulhento. Carros por todos os lados, barulho de buzinas, dos comerciantes e de pessoas com instrumentos pelas ruas. Adorou observar as lojas de adornos, tecidos e outras iguarias indianas. Tudo era muito antigo, mas muito colorido também. Os letreiros nos pequenos prédios eram bem chamativos e alguns desses prédios davam a impressão de que cairiam a qualquer momento. Junmyeon era um pouco medroso, mas estava gostando do passeio. Não sabia como falar em hindi, então enrolava no inglês e tudo dava certo.

Descobriu porque tinha que estar de sapatos. Quando desceu da bicicleta e passou a andar pelas vielas, percebeu que o chão era um bocado sujo, com objetos que ele não sabia identificar. Ficou feliz mais uma vez e só pensava em uma coisa: Sehun com ele naquele local. Sabia que o marido tiraria várias fotos de todo o ambiente e depois as analisaria por horas. Lembrou de como se irritava às vezes com essa mania de Sehun de tirar fotos de tudo o que visse pela frente, mas agora sentia saudades daquilo.

Andou, andou e andou; e se perdeu pelas vielas. Comeu uma espécie de churrasco, com legumes e adorou. Comprou um dos famosos tecidos indianos e quando percebeu já era quase hora do almoço.

Pegou o envelope de número 2 e leu atentamente.

 

_“Depois do passeio divertido em Old Delhi, agora vá para Jama Masjid e Forte Vermelho. Eles são os pontos principais de Delhi e nenhum turista deve deixar de visitá-los. Aproveite e tire muitas fotos para me mostrar depois.”_

 

Junmyeon almoçou em um pequeno restaurante e correu para os tais pontos indicados no cartão.

O Jama Masjid era lindo e majestoso. Junmyeon soube pelos guias que era a mesquita mais importante de Índia e lá ocorria os cultos principais do islamismo no país. A mesquita pode ser vista por toda a Old Delhi e para Jun era uma visita a Índia antiga de verdade. A construção de Jama Masjid terminou em 1656 e tudo foi arquitetado pelo Imperador Mongol Shah Jahan, o construtor do Taj Mahal. A mesquita pode acomodar mais de 25 mil peregrinos e também serve como guardiã de relíquias importantes para os mulçumanos.

Logo ao lado Junmyeon pôde ver o Forte Vermelho e se encantou com a grandiosidade daquele lugar. Um conjunto de fortificações, também arquitetado por Shah Jahan e até hoje é o símbolo de Delhi. Junmyeon tirou várias fotos e a todo momento pensou que Sehun deveria estar com ele para que os dois pudessem conhecer mais sobre aquele lugar e assim, poderem tirar fotos para deixar tudo mais bonito e harmonioso.

Depois de muito explorar em Old Delhi, Junmyeon pegou o terceiro envelope e verificou a mensagem:

 

_“Agora que você conheceu um pouco da Old Delhi, pegue um metrô e siga para Connaught Place, um dos maiores centros financeiros e comerciais de Delhi. Lá você conhecerá a Nova Delhi e vai poder desfrutar deste lugar lindo. Aproveite para passear no lindo parque ao redor e visite as diversas lojas e os restaurantes do local.”_

 

— E lá vamos nós! — Junmyeon disse para si mesmo, animado.

Pegou o metrô, naquele horário estava tranquilo e desceu em Connaught Place. O local era como Sehun o havia dito. Mais desenvolvido e com lojas por todos os lugares. Era realmente um grande centro comercial na Índia. Local que nenhum turista podia esquecer de conhecer. A praça ao redor é linda e Junmyeon viu uma bandeira enorme da Índia ao redor. Prédios e construções gigantescas e comerciais estavam por todos os lugares e a enorme avenida estava bastante congestionada com o trânsito caótico de Delhi.

Junmyeon aproveitou para tirar fotos e visitar lojas, mas não quis permanecer muito tempo ali. Queria ver Sehun o mais rápido possível e já estava ficando preocupado. Odiava ter que ficar sozinho por muito tempo e precisava da companhia do outro mais do que tudo.

O quarto envelope era azul e explicava algumas coisas.

 

_“Jun, agora você precisa conhecer um templo hindu né? Afinal estamos na Índia, a terra do hinduismo. Visite o Templo de Laxmi Narayan Temple (Birla Mandir) e se encante com os rituais e estátuas do local. Reflita sobre a religião e faça uma oração ao Deus Vishnu, o guardião desse templo”_

 

Junmyeon ficou realmente encantado. O local era lindo, cheio de detalhes e as várias estátuas do local lhe davam um ar mais sofisticado. Passou por uma pequena ponte na entrada e avistou um campo mais aberto. Estátuas hindu, o símbolo da suástica estava esculpido nas paredes. Um símbolo místico para várias religiões.

Adentrou o local para a visita, mas não pôde tirar fotos, teve que deixar tudo guardado em um pequeno armário. No entanto nem se preocupou, pois pôde conhecer um pouco mais da religião e aproveitou para refletir sobre seu casamento e no quanto desejava que tudo ficasse bem.

Junmyeon se lembrou da primeira viagem que os dois fizeram e do quanto eles se divertiram. Viajaram para o Canadá e puderam desfrutar de uma lua de mel maravilhosa. Foram tempos divertidos que ele desejava que voltassem a todo o momento.

Saiu do templo e escolheu o próximo cartão para ler, ficando mais feliz com o que via.

 

_“Espero que sua pequena jornada em Delhi tenha sido divertida. Agora você deve pegar o metrô e percorrer 200 quilômetros até chegar em Agra. Me encontre neste endereço._

_PS: Antes de me encontrar leia mais um cartão.”_

 

Junmyeon estava apreensivo. O que poderia ter no próximo cartão? Suas mãos já começavam a suar e sua garganta estava ficando seca.

Pegou o trem e seguiu viagem. Teve tempo e aproveitou para tirar uma soneca no caminho. Querendo ou não estava cansado da caminhada, já que tinha acordado bem cedo por conta do fuso horário da Índia com Seul. Precisava retomar as energias rápido. Logo seria noite e se sentia apreensivo, nervoso e não entendia bem porquê. Parecia que estava indo ao encontro de Sehun pela primeira vez e não sabia bem como agir. As emoções estavam a mil.

Desembarcou na estação e tomou um táxi até o local que seu marido havia indicado. Não sabia exatamente onde desceria, mas esperava que fosse um local bonito. Pegou o último envelope e o abriu com as mãos trêmulas. Não sabia o que faria se fosse uma carta de despedida, só o que desejava era uma oportunidade de poder conversar mais uma vez com Sehun e tentar resolver os problemas.

Leu com atenção:

 

_“Jun._

_Sei que você me acha teimoso, preguiçoso, um cara que nunca decide nada e parece sempre distante de tudo e do nosso relacionamento. A gente sempre discutiu por conta das nossas diferenças, mas também tivemos nossos melhores momentos e nos demos bem até demais em alguns momentos. Eu nunca fiz esse tipo de coisa e por isso, dessa vez, depois de cinco anos, quero que possamos conversar e a partir disso voltar ao entendimento. Quero te mostrar que estou disposto a tudo por nós e quero que você também esteja. Posso até parecer egoísta ou talvez seja tarde demais… Mas te peço que me escute e perceba o que eu sinto._

_Sehun”_

 

Junmyeon terminou de ler tudo com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Mas queria, claro que queria. Tudo o que mais queria era encontrá-lo, poder abraçá-lo e sentir que os dois poderiam começar tudo de novo.

Agradeceu ao motorista e desceu do táxi às pressas. O céu escurecia, mas a cidade estava bem iluminada e achou tudo muito lindo ao redor. Parou quando percebeu onde estava: no Taj Mahal. Uma das maravilhas do mundo. O monumento mais importante daquele país. Junmyeon se viu maravilhado com a grandiosidade daquele lugar, e continou a derramar suas lágrimas, quando avistou ao longe seu amor.

Sehun estava de costas e segurava algo. Junmyeon se aproximou e tocou de leve em seu ombro, tentando segurar o choro. Sehun se virou, sorrindo e segurando um lindo buquê de flores em suas mãos. Junmyeon levou um susto e gargalhou ao mesmo tempo que mais lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

— Suho, você conseguiu.

— Suho… Faz muito tempo que não me chamam dessa forma. — Jun disse, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em continuar caindo.

Sehun se aproximou e respirou fundo. — Suho… Me desculpe por te deixar preocupado. Imagino que deve ter sido difícil ficar esse tempo todo andando por um lugar desconhecido sozinho.

— Nem tanto, consegui me divertir.

— Hahaha. Fico feliz… — Sehun entregou as flores para Junmyeon, que as recebeu de bom grado. — Receba minhas flores, como sinal de meu amor Junmyeon.

Junmyeon cheirou o buquê e sorriu. — É claro que eu recebo.

— Eu te trouxe aqui, porque ele, — apontou para o mausoléu — o Taj Mahal é considerado a maior prova de amor que existe, pois o imperador o construiu em memória de sua adorada esposa. Por isso, nesse ambiente de amor, eu quero te dizer Junmyeon. — Sehun engoliu em seco, se sentia nervoso, mas tinha que colocar tudo pra fora. — Vamos nos dar uma segunda chance, para que eu possa te mostrar que te amo e que eu penso em nós.

Junmyeon chorou, nem se importava se alguém na rua achasse aquilo esquisito, mas chorava porque estava triste e feliz. Sabia que obstáculos viriam naquela relação, e que as coisas não mudariam de um dia pro outro, mas precisava daquilo, precisava de Sehun em sua vida e o amava demais.

— Claro que eu aceito seu bobo! — disse, se jogando no marido e o abraçando, as lágrimas rolando de seus olhos, a voz embargada, mas o abraço era quente e o confortava.

Encostaram suas testas e ficaram um bom tempo de mãos dadas e olhos fechados, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

— Eu te amo muito Jun…

— Eu também te amo Sehun.

Se abraçaram novamente e depois observaram juntos, a magnitude do Taj Mahal.

— É tão lindo.

— Demais né? Realmente é uma declaração linda de amor.

— Ele a amava muito Sehun.

— Assim como eu te amo.

Junmyeon empurrou o marido. — Seu bobo! Quase me mata do coração, me deixando sozinho!

— Mas você amou que eu sei.

Junmyeon balançou a cabeça em negação. — Amei nada.

— Por que?

— Porque você não estava lá comigo.

— Amanhã, nós faremos o caminho até o amor novamente.

— Tem que ser mais, quero conhecer mais coisas.

— Nós vamos. Agora temos que tirar muitas fotos daqui e depois vamos jantar! — Sehun gritou, correndo pela praça em frente ao Taj Mahal e fazendo gracinhas.

Junmyeon gargalhou alto, não trocaria aquela alegria por nada no mundo e a única coisa que queria era continuar daquela forma. Aquela pequena brincadeira tinha sido uma das declarações de amor mais lindas que tinha recebido e esperava que recebesse muitas outras no futuro. E todas do Sehun, seu grande amor.


End file.
